


a cuscath fic

by GayestCuChulainnFan



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayestCuChulainnFan/pseuds/GayestCuChulainnFan
Summary: a short cu/scathach fic





	a cuscath fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a reylo fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457191) by [treezie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treezie/pseuds/treezie). 



cu tries to pick up scathach and dunk her in a trashcan but she dunks him in one first

 

**Author's Note:**

> They literally hate each other so much you cant call it tsundere or smth also he wasnt even a teenager when he met her so,,,,,, grooming?


End file.
